Fountain
by Foxzet
Summary: A PataGato Oneshot. Patamon has found something interesting that he wants to show to Gatomon.


_**A/N: **I just want to say this: If you don't like PataGato, stop reading this fic. Right. NOW. Go read fanfics about pairings you DO like.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do NOT own Digimon, or any of the related characters!  
><em>

"Come on, Gatomon, this way!" Patamon said. He was holding Gatomon's paw, leading her somewhere. "Watch your step, the ground's a bit bumpy."

"It'd be easier to watch my step if I could see anything..." Gatomon muttered. Patamon had tied a blindfold over her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Patamon apologised. "But I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh, come on!" Gatomon said. "It's nighttime, I wouldn't see anything even if I didn't have this-"

"Don't try to fool me!" Patamon said with a chuckle. "You're a cat, you can see in the dark." "Oops, ehheh..." Gatomon said quietly.

The two walked on for five minutes, but to Gatomon it felt like an eternity, because she couldn't see anything.

"Is it still far away?" Gatomon asked. "Just a minute." Patamon replied in an assuring way. Gatomon was slightly worried: Where was Patamon taking her? And for what reason?

"Aah, here we are!" Patamon said eventually, and stopped. He untied the blindfold that was tied across Gatomon's eyes. "Take a good look at this!"

Gatomon opened her eyes after Patamon removed the blindfold, and gasped. She and Patamon were standing on top of a hill: Below them was an open space, covered with something that Gatomon thought were fountains.

"The show should start in a couple minutes..." Patamon muttered. "T-the show?" Gatomon wondered, and looked at the orange Mammal Digimon. "What do you mean?" Patamon gave her a devious look, and said "You'll see soon enough."

The two sat down on the ground. Gatomon looked at the clearing below, while Patamon gazed at the full moon in the night sky.

"...Gatomon?" He started.

"Yeah?" Gatomon said, and looked at Patamon, who was still staring at the moon.

"We'll always be together... Right?" Patamon asked. "O-of course." Gatomon replied with a nod. "Even after we pass away, we'll stay together."

"But... What if one of us dies long before the other does?" Patamon asked, sounding slightly nervous. Gatomon noticed the clear worry in his voice.

"Why did you bring this up?" Gatomon wondered. "I-I... I..." Patamon stuttered and gulped. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Because I don't ever want to lose you." Patamon managed to say eventually. "I love you, Gatomon. I love you more than anything. If I had to live alone, without you... I couldn't take it."

"Patamon..." Gatomon muttered. She got up from the ground, and carefully hugged Patamon. Patamon sniffled a few times, but didn't say anything.

"There's nothing for you to worry about." Gatomon whispered, and gently stroke Patamon's back. "No matter what, we'll always be together. Even if we're far away from one another, I shall always be with you... Right here." She pointed at Patamon's chest: at his heart.

"D-do you promise?" Patamon asked, wiped his tears and looked at Gatomon's face. Gatomon smiled, and said "I promise."

Patamon felt a lot better, put a small smile on his face himself, and said "Thank you." before sharing a small kiss with his Cat Digimon lover.

"Aah, the show's about to start!" Patamon exclaimed, and looked at the fountains below. "T-the show-" Gatomon started.

That very moment, the numerous fountains started shooting water high up in the air. Patamon had an excited smile on his face, while Gatomon gazed in awe. The columns of water, combined with the moonlight and the stars created some of the most astonishing images Gatomon had ever seen in her entire life.

Eventually, five minutes later, the fountains finally stopped spurting water. "Whoa..." Gatomon said under her breath. She was visibly stunned by what she had just saw. "That was amazing... One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"Not as beautiful as you, though." Patamon stated and grabbed Gatomon's paw. Gatomon blushed briefly. "Thanks." She muttered.

"I love you, Gatomon." Patamon said, and kissed Gatomon.

"I love you too, Patamon." Gatomon replied, and kissed Patamon back. The two stayed there for the rest of the night, under the starry sky, so in love.


End file.
